


Failure of a Gem

by MoxieArts



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Other, gemsworld, hello darkness my old friend, though I get where he's coming from, tom needs to take a chill pill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8401090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoxieArts/pseuds/MoxieArts
Summary: Blue Quartz is bitter





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gooey-draws-shit](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=gooey-draws-shit).



> Yooo this is inspired by the lovely Gooey-Draws-Shit's art which can be found here yooo http://gooey-draws-shit.tumblr.com/post/152392707307/ouch-dude

Blue Quartz was upset, to say the least. He knew that he was useless to their mission, yet Garnet had insisted on dragging him along anyways. It was so infuriating- Garnet went and invited him to come on this mission, yet ever since they’d left, he’d been ignored or brushed off. Every idea, every joke, every witty comment had been tossed to the wind. He was just trying to lighten the mood, but Garnet kept harshly reminding him that he needed to grow up. That even Edd was being more mature than him.

Quartz settled a glare on the small figure, loathing bubbling up inside of him dangerously. He hated that Edd was a fucking child but he was already so much better than Blue Quartz at everything. His lip twitched in annoyance- Edd was constantly being praised for his accelerated learning, his control when he fused with the Ringo kid, how great he was doing in missions. And all Blue Quartz ever got was harsh reminders that he was just a lowly Quartz, lower than Opal and Garnet and _certainly_ lower than the almighty _Emerald._

Tcht, Edd wasn’t Emerald. He was a silly kid with silly delusions of being the fucking hero just like his father. Blue Quartz glared at the ground, pausing in his walking and clenching his fists tightly. His body was tensing up as his pent up emotions rolled. A warm hand tentatively touched his side and Quartz recoiled away from it, snarling down at Edd. The smaller half human yelped and quickly pulled his hand back, looking at Blue Quartz with big, worried green eyes.

“Are.. Are you ok, Quartz?”

Blue Quartz stared down at those wide green eyes with shock for a second, reminded so much of the Emerald that everyone always told him about. He settled into a glare and pushed back from Edd.

“ ‘M fine.”

Edd’s brows furrowed and he tugged at his green hoodie worriedly, chewing his bottom lip. “Are you sure? It’s just- You’ve seemed a little off ever since the mission start and I’m worried, is all.” Blue Quartz felt his anger bubble up and he snapped, yelling at the child.

“I don’t need you to worry about me! I don’t need any of you, to! I can handle myself!”

“I-I wasn’t saying you couldn’t–”

“Just leave me alone, Edd!”

Blue Quartz snarled at the human and he stumbled back into Garnet’s waiting arms, Garnet settling Blue Quartz with a stern look.

“That’s _enough_ Blue Quartz. Stop being childish.”

Something about the authoritative tone in Garnet’s voice just grated on Quartz’ last nerve and he snapped at the taller fusion lividly.

“Are you kidding me? Everyone else is allowed to get upset, but the second I do I’m told that I need to grow up?!”

The smaller gem got in Garnet’s face, his icy blue hair swaying back and forth as he yelled up at the fusion.

“I’m sick and tired of being treated like I’m the most useless member on the team! The only reason you pamper Edd so much is because he’s Emerald’s fucking kid! I’m sorry I never knew Emerald and I’m sorry I can’t be fucking perfect!!”

Garnet’s lip twitched in annoyance before he firmly pushed Blue Quartz away from himself, hands holding the other’s periwinkle shoulder’s tightly. Garnet watched stoically as Blue Quartz’ chest heaved, his void navy blue eyes still glaring defiantly into Garnet’s visor. Garnet was well aware of Edd watching them in shocked silence, hands over his gem as he watched in a fascinated sort of horror. Garnet curled his lip again and looked down at Blue Quartz.

“I’m getting sick of your temper-tantrums, Blue Quartz. You need to calm down now, or I’m taking you off the mission and sending you home.”

Blue Quartz’ eyes widened in shock before he bared his teeth, snarling and wrenching out of Garnet’s grasp.

“ **FINE!** If you’re so sick of me, I’ll be someone you actually _love!”_

Edd cautiously stepped closer to Garnet, grabbing the taller gem’s red sleeve for comfort. Garnet frowned deeply as Blue Quartz began shifting, his body surrounded by a bright blue aura.

“Quartz, you’re being irrational-”

A mock Fire Opal popped into existence in front of them, striking a pose and mimicking the orange haired gem’s voice.

“Oooh Garnet! You must allow me to collect useless garbage for my “collection”!”

The gem snarled and reared on them, fists clenched at his sides and goopy tears leaking out of his navy blue eyes as he glared up at Garnet.

“Or how about I cling to you like a parasite since the gem I loved turned himself into half of a human _disaster_?!”

His gaze was torn away when Edd suddenly turned his back on them and ran away, shoulders heaving as he covered his face. Garnet turned as if to grab him, yelling his name, but the small gem just kept running. Garnet reared back on Blue Quartz while the gem was shifting back into his actual form, lip curled back as he distastefully looked down on the short quartz.

“ ** _Really_**? You say that like you don’t already know that he blames himself enough.”

Blue Quartz frowned slightly, body slouching down with trepidation. He reached a hand out and opened his mouth to say something, but Garnet cut him off with venomous words.

“Just stop, Blue Quartz. You’ve done enough damage.” The red skinned gem turned his back on Blue Quartz and ran after Edd, leaving him there. Alone.


End file.
